There are several types of water nozzles that provide the ability to vary the pattern of the discharged water. For example, the typical fire hose nozzle provides the operator with ability to produce a discharge of water with a pattern that can be varied between a relatively thin stream of water and a wide conical spray. The operator controls the pattern by actuating a lever that, in turn, varies the position of a plug within the nozzle.
Another type of nozzle permits the pattern of the discharge pattern to be only one of either a relatively thin stream of water or a wide conical spray. The relatively thin stream of water is produced by supplying water to the first of two pairs of inlet ports to the nozzle, while not providing any water to the second pair of inlet ports. To produce the wide conical spray, water is provided to the second pair of inlet ports but not to the first pair of inlet ports.